Battle of the Spandex
by aquasage
Summary: is about to begin. Can our favorite prince win this battle against the ultimate P.R. foe! Warning: If you can handle crying and laughing at the same time, then this is for you!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Battle of the Spandex

"Someday…"

Crack!

"I will beat you!"

The prince of all Saiyans, a might warrior race, stared down his foe with a furious sieving hatred. His rival was on the TV screen in the middle of battle. Armor blazoned in the bright midday sun, the masked warrior pursued the villainous silly monster, his heroic valor unyielding! The man's every move and muscles were outlined in great detail and fluid motion as his suit stretched with no wrinkles: his Royal Blue warrior's armor! Revealing his body in a single solid color, like a second skin!

The Amazing Blue Power Ranger!

"Oh Kami!" Defeating his rival on the battlefield, would take more that strength alone, Vegeta realized, gulping with uncertainty if he should challenge or step down from the fight?

"Never!" he cleared the thought of backing down away, "I'm the prince of all Saiyans! No one's armor is tighter than mine! I ALONE have the tightest body fitting suit of all the warriors on earth!"

It was all Vegeta had left. This title meant the world to him! Heck, every major villain he challenged laugh at his height, fighting power, and pride. They spanked him good (especially with his thin suit), during each fight, leaving him crawling on the ground! He was literally stripped of the titled Prince! His blue jumpsuit is what saw him through it all; it was what he had left! Heck Frieza's wasn't as tight as his, and the Frost-Jin donned metal parts after his bout with Goku, clearly raised off his skin, you know.

But now, this clown with Ginyu force moves is public broadcasting his articles and is challenging Vegeta's last shred of dignity!

He must die!

His spandex can't be tighter than Vegeta's! And if so, it certainly can't be as close fitting as the ingenious prince's new outfit is!

Crackle Snap! "Hahaha!" The prince's triumphant smirk was ever visible!

He finished wrapping blue colored plastic wrap over his body!!!

One layer! Vegeta dared not wrap it over twice and risk an overlap! Yes it wrinkled at places, but _every time_ a bronzed butt cheek of his shifted, a little "POP!" or sizzling "CRACKLE!" could be heard.

"Mom, do you know where the plastic wrap is?" Bulma called from the kitchen.

Time to test it out!

"Bulma, come hear," Vegeta called from the living room. She came into the living room noticing the TV on airing the program Vegeta despised most! "Oh, Vegeta! Why don't you watch something else for crying out loud? CRYING OUT LOUD!" her eyes finally found her husband, "Shh! I need you to test this for me, Bulma…" he advanced to her frozen figure locked in place like a manikin. His voice was a low sultry whispered, andthestare of his oxny eyes, which dared herto resist his lure, held a tempting sexy appeal! "Snap this!" He indicated to the wrap on the bulging pumped bicep he raised in front of her. With her trembling hand reaching up, she picked it up slightly off his skin, as tight as it was, let go and heard a little pop, and at first she couldn't tell if it were a second skin or not. Then he turn his back to her, "Look down, will you?" he asked, and she complied. He twitched his right musclar fully round buttoch (Crack!), and… (Thud!) Bulma was out cold on the floor. It was too much for her, she was hardily breathing! Here was husband wrapped up like a Christmas present, in transparent skintight wrap perfectly tracing every, EVERY CONTOUR AND BULGE of his body! It was too much for the woman!

"Perfect!" Vegeta gloated with pride.

"That blue skittle won't know what kicked him off the rainbow!"

The next day, after Vegeta sent the Blue Ranger an Email Challenge, the battle between Vegeta and the Ranger was about to commence!

Vegeta wanted the blue ranger at his best; liking his challenges tougher than him. However, this time… in this battle… he wouldn't be spanked! "Prepared yourself ranger," Vegeta's cruel smirk already in place as his feet (foiled too) touched the ground he was previously floating above.

"Your move treasure-troll!" Blue ranger insulted, waving his hand in gestures and striking jerky and excessive poses for statement! A true power ranger… "Woo Hoo! You tell him Carl…, oops, Blue ranger!" Kimberly shouted (the pink space ranger was on vacation, so they got the original)! "Grrr…Fine Baboon!" Vegeta sneered. He reached up to throw of the white cape designed specifically for tall person. In fact, up at the lookout, Piccolo was screaming enraged that someone stole his cape!!! Geesh! It's not like the Namek can't produce another one?! "Wait! Baboon! That's one of Rita Repulsa's henchmen! I thought you fought for good Blue?!" Everyone's eyes darted to the only person who could have said that, "Be quiet Pink!" Waiting no longer, The Prince dramatically thrust the cape away! Yellow and Pink ranger were drooling in their helmets "slurp!"

"Woah, um. Dude?" Red managed.

"So Blue are you ready to admit defeat?" Vegeta taunted, "Unlike your pitiful suit, it's transparent, showing my perfect warrior physique! Top that!" Blue Ranger yawned and stepped forward in his Fur Coat' (hint, hint), "Humph! Show off" Vegeta grunted!

"True dwarf warrior," he removed the coat showing his body covered in chewy thin fruit candy sheets unrolled and wrapped around him, "Yours is more see through, for now! But you snap crackle pop, noisily! Equally we've difficulty moving; me more than you! Plus, the wrap holds on to you better, as mine is peeling off slowly. Almost beating me in the area of skin tightness and movability! What I'm I to do?" he whistles Pink and Yellow over! Their eye's light up, sliding open the mouth slot to their helmets. They begin…peeling and eating the candy off him!!! Rabidly!!!

"That's okay; they take care of it by taking it off! LEAVING A SLIGHTLY VISIBLE BLUE DYE ON MY BARE SKIN!!!" the ranger forcefully shouted! He walked in a round circle sporting his light blue dyed body, "MOVABLE!"

True, Vegeta wasn't spanked and crawling. He was outright licked!

"Curse you scummy gummies!" Vegeta shouted angrily! To which earned him a replied from Blue Ranger!

"Hey, hate the game, not the player."


End file.
